Ouran Records
by British Racing Green
Summary: Ho-Kago (After School) Tea Time sign with Ouran Records...eventually. Rating may very likely go up to 'M' in future chapters for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the rights to K-On! or Ouran High School Host Club, nor any other brand I may happen to mention.**_

**The Lost Day**

With a long and drawn out yawn, Yui Hirasawa made her away from the comfort of her bed to her wardrobe. She'd slept nude the night before but the morning air was unusually chilly so putting her pyjamas on now was better than not at all.

Having done what she needed to do in the bathroom Yui casually made her way downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted by the empty bottles and glasses from last night, her younger sister Ui and her parents.

Ui and her parents.

Ui. And. Her. Parents.

Yui froze solidly in her tracks and gave out an ear piercing 'eek'.

"What's the matter with you Yui?" her mother asked closing the fridge door.

Yui's heart rate and breathing became erratic. Her eyes were unblinking and she came out in a cold sweat.

"I t-thought you were c-c-coming back on the First." She stuttered.

"Today is the first of the month." Her father said raising an eyebrow. He was peering over the top of a newspaper with what was left of his breakfast in front of him at the table.

"B-but y-y-y-y-yesterday was t-the Thirtieth." Yui's mouth was no good to her anymore, especially when she heard her bedroom door click shut.

"No Onee-Chan yesterday was the Thirty-First." Ui giggled believing her sister was having one of her 'not England, London' moments again.

Yui was prevented from answering by the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs to the kitchen area.

"Yui did I leave my shirt and Usa-chan down here last night? All I've managed to find are my Jeans." The owner of the male voice came into view and a split second later, he too stopped dead in his tracks but managed to utter one final word under his breath.

"_Fuck_."

_**What do you guys and girls think? There are plenty more chapters where this came from.**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own the rights to K-On! or Ouran High School Host Club, nor any other brand I may happen to mention.**_

**Meet the Parents**

Yui and her male companion sat and stared down at the kitchen table with Mr and Mrs Hirasawa standing the other side of it with their arms folded and scowls on their faces.

"First question!", barked Yui's father, "Who is this boy?!"

Yui sheepishly looked up at her parents and cleared her throat.

"He's Mitsukuni Haninozuka. His friends call him Honey...He's my boyfriend and I call him Honey-Bunny."

Honey - who was still only wearing his Jeans - kept his eyes and burning red face down. She didn't have to say that last part.

Yui's mother spoke up, slightly more controlled than her husband.

"I take it this is the same Honey you met when you went to London on your own? He's the Judoka right?"

"Yes." Yui replied.

Her father was quieter yet more cutting with his next question.

"Why was he in _our_ house last night?"

Yui gulped and took Honey's right hand in her left.

"We both wanted to sleep in the same bed together." Yui couldn't make eye contact with her father at all now even if she wanted to.

"Did you two have sex?"

Honey slammed his free hand on the table.

"Mind your _own_ business!" he yelled and looked straight through Yui's father. As you may well imagine, he didn't like this.

"_Don't_ you _dare_ talk to me like that you _scrawny_ _little_ _shit_!" Yui's father darted around the table and grabbed Honey's left arm.

"Dad no he'll hurt you!" Yui screamed as she and her mother went to pull the men away from each other.

But it was no use and Honey managed to lock onto Mr Hirasawa's right arm and twisted it, thus pulling him down to Honey's eye-level.

"Listen _sir_!" Honey spoke firmly but didn't shout, "I am _the_ Mitsukuni Haninozuka! I am a _Tenth_ _Dan_ in Judo – a _jū-dan_ – the highest rank there is. In my weight division I am Japanese national champion. I am East Asian and _All_-Asian champion. I am _world_ champion and I am _going_ to be _Olympic_ champion this year. I met the woman of my dreams at the Olympic test event which I won, and believe me sir I did not want to met you or Yui's mother like this, so back off her and myself or I _will_ do you some _serious_ damage."

Yui's father frantically nodded and was released by Honey just as Ui came back down the stairs.

"Onee-chan, I found your boyfriend's shirt and bunny rabbit." She said raising the two items.

Honey giggled like a child and leapt towards Ui.

"Yay you found Usa-chan!" he beamed, totally forgetting to collect his shirt.

_**I'm aware Honey is a bit young to have reached the highest rank in Judo, but he is (according to Tamaki) so strong that he could be considered a Japanese W.M.D. by other nations.**_

_**In the next chapter you'll find out how Yui and Honey met.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
